5 Years Later
by MissNikki13
Summary: Luke left for 5 years after Partings. Lorelai spent 5 years alone and so did he. But now he is back. Story written in one day! LL all the way forever and always!
1. Years Gone By

**AN: Okay, so I got another Idea for a story. SO WHAT! I will continue my other stories, I just am feeling this story. Okay. Well, read review and such. Oh and I use ~ as a break in time or place if you wondered. **

_June 3__rd__ 2006_

It had been a little less than a month since the breakup. Lorelai walked through the Dragonfly just trying to hold on. Her heart hurt her head and body felt numb.

Luke packed the last box, he had been so secretive, only telling Ceaser, Ben, Lane and Zach that Anna had decided to take April to New Mexico so they could be closer to Anna's mom and Luke was going with them so he could be with April. Anna had agreed on joint custody, Luke found a house about 20min from Anna's new one. He was leaving Stars Hollow. Ceaser, Ben, Lane and Zach would run the diner but he was gone. He had to tell Lorelai but was scared.

Lorelai grabbed her things ready to leave. She waved bye to Sookie, stepped onto the front porch and saw him. Truck full on things.

"Hi" she said

"Hey, I just came to tell you something" Luke's voice was cold

"Oh, okay"

"Uh, Anna and April are moving to New Mexico to be closer to Anna's mom and I am moving too. Anna agreed on joint custody and I am leaving tonight. I just wanted to tell you"

"What?" she asked her eyes full of tears. Around the corner Sookie and Michael listened.

"I can't stay here Lorelai. I can't live in this town. You and him together.."

"We aren't together Luke!" She interrupted

"Yeah, well I just came to say goodbye" He turned

"Luke! No please! Don't go! We can work this out!" she walked towards him

"Lorelai, no. I am leaving. I want you to be happy. Please, let me go" He got into his truck and drove off.

"NO! LUKE COME BACK!" Lorelai screamed, as the truck passed she collapsed onto the ground and cried. Her heart pounding. "Luke, come back" she cried.

Sookie ran to her fallen friend telling Michael to call Rory. "Lorelai, sweetie" she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"He's gone, he is really gone" she cried.

"Lorelai, it is going to be okay" Sookie felt herself crying for her friend.

Rory ran from the house to the Dragonfly to find her mom sitting on the dust covered ground in tears. Sookie's arms wrapped around her

"Mom?" she got closer, bending down to looking her mom's eyes

"He's gone, he hates me and he is gone" she sobbed over and over

Sookie explained what happened and Rory held her mother's hands.

"We have to get her home" Rory said

"Okay" Sookie took Lorelai's left hand and Rory took her right, the two lifted her up, she was like a rag doll, not speaking, just mumbling over and over "he's gone"

Days and weeks seemed to past. Lorelai stayed on the couch, she refused to go upstairs, she cried and cried all day. Now it was June 23rd and she had to go back to work. Taking 2 ½ weeks off was already too much. She walked upstairs and showered quickly, she put on a dress she had worn 1000 times before, she put little make up on and left her hair down. The town knew, they all knew and she hated that everyone was gossiping about her.

Luke tried to adjust. He missed Lorelai. The weather was too hot, he felt out of place but it was for the best he told himself.

The town buzzed about the shakeup. The inn owner's break down was a buzz. The diner owners departure was spoken of in hushed tones. Months passed, the diner lived on but without the two of them it seemed empty. Town meetings were quieter. Lorelai Gilmore was rarely seen and when she was, she would walk fast and stay silent, everyone saw how skinny she had gotten and people heard that she worked from 9am to 9pm every day.

_June 3__rd__ 2007_

A year? A year had passed Lorelai thought looking at the calendar on her desk. She felt sad all over again. Rory was off in Iowa, she and Chris had tried to date but it was obvious Lorelai was not in it. Chris had decided to take Gigi and move to Paris. Lorelai was alone, most of the time is was okay, she had a routine but today she felt the pain, it hurt and she wanted to cry but she didn't. She thought about Luke, how was he? But she was taken out of her thoughts by the ringing phone.

Rory sat on the bus and thought about her mom. Lorelai Gilmore was so different. For one she hadn't had a sip of coffee in a year and no matter how much anyone tried she blamed herself for everything that went wrong. Rory thought of calling her mom to see how she was but felt like she couldn't.

Lane cleared a table and made the rounds. Zach was home taking care of the twins. Lane couldn't believe a year had passed. She was the only one who spoke to Luke, and although she felt guilty knowing her second mother was so depressed she knew she had a job to do.

The town all talked on the anniversary

"I hear she doesn't drink coffee anymore" one said

"It's true, she ordered tea at Weston's yesterday" another confirmed

"I hear he is working as a contractor in New Mexico" a lady whispered

"I heard Lorelai tried to call him" A man said

"Poor girl"

"Well she did cheat" a lady said

"Poor Luke"

The town when silent when they saw her walking across the square to the store for her weekly grocery time.

_June 3__rd__ 2008_

Lorelai cried in her room. She was all alone.

Luke looked at his phone, he wanted to call. He missed her. Then April came in.

Rory smiled at her boyfriend, she hated the day.

Lane tried to ignore the feeling of guilt

The town gossiped.

_June 3__rd__ 2009_

Lorelai smiled as she walked into the Dragonfly.

"Hey Sookie!" she said cheerily, Sookie realized Lorelai must not know what day it is.

"Oh Hi, I didn't think you would come in today" she said

"Sookie, it has been 3 years. I am fine. I am over it. I even have a date tomorrow night" Lorelai smiled

"Ohhhh who is it?"

"His name is Tyler, he works at a bank in Hartford. I met him when I went with my mom to help her with some stuff." Lorelai smiled

"I am so glad" Sookie patted her arm.

"Me too" Lorelai turned and walked out of the room, her smile faded, she hated lying but she couldn't take the feeling of everyone giving her sympathy.

Luke walked home feeling sad. The day's heat had cooled down. He missed Lorelai so much. Some days he could ignore it and put his energy into being a dad but today he couldn't. he had no one and he missed her. He felt a tear on his cheek and brushed it off.

Rory looked at her boyfriend, Alex. He had just gotten home from work teaching the 6th grade and she was working on a article for the New York Times.

"Hey, you okay" he asked her

"No. I am thinking of my mom. Today is June 3rd. she is probably feeling horrid."

"Well, call her and tell her about your new article. Don't mention the date, just talk to her" Alex smiled at his girlfriend. He loved how close she was to her mom.

"Thanks" she gave him a kiss and grabbed her phone.

_June 3__rd__ 2010_

Lorelai watched as her daughter and daughter's husband made dinner. Lorelai held a little dog named Capri and smiled.

"Rory, go sit with your mom, I can finish" Alex said

Rory sat by her mom

"You look happy kid" Lorelai smiled

"I am mom, really, really happy"

"I am so glad. I am so proud of you too" Lorelai put her hand on Rory's arm.

"Are you happy mom" Rory asked

"Yeah, I am" Lorelai lied, 4 years and it still hurt.

Luke sat in his apartment nursing a beer. He hated this day. April was going into her senior year and thinking about colleges, all of them East coast, making Luke decided in a year he would move back to Stars Hollow.

Lane tried to wrangle her 3 year old twins. She thought of Lorelai, she was visiting Rory in New York. Lane felt odd, living in Lorelai's old house but two years ago Lorelai had told Lane she couldn't live there anymore. Lorelai moved into a house by Sookie, the set up was about the same as Sookie's. She had her room, a guest room for Rory and Alex and her sewing room.

_May 10__th__ 2011 _

Lorelai Gilmore made her way to the store with a smiled on her face. As she walked she looked over at the diner, at first she thought her eyes were playing tricks, but they weren't. There in front on the diner was the rusty green truck of Luke Danes. Lorelai stood in one place feeling ill. She turned and ran for home.

**AN: Okay hope you enjoyed this! I love it. Thanks for reading! Byeee! **


	2. I still love you

**AN: Chapter 2 WOO HOO! Also this is a fast kind of story and I use ~ to separate time and places. **

_May 10__th__ 2011 still _

Lorelai ran inside, her heart was beating, tears welling in her eyes "He is back" she said to herself. Paul Anka walked over and sniffed her leg.

"Good to have you back boss" Zach said smiling at Luke

"Glad to be back, you guys did a great job running this place" Luke smiled genuinely. He went to the truck for his last box when he saw her, she was running away from him. Her hair looked shorter then is use to be.

"So you okay" Zach asked seeing Lorelai run

"Uh, oh yeah. I am fine" Luke turned into the diner

Everything was the same. The town was still the same old town. But he felt different.

Rory walked into the living room and smiled looking at her phone, Lane was calling

"Hey there" she said to her best friend

"Hey. Uh I have to tell you something." Lane said nervously

"What is it" Rory asked

"Luke's back."

"What? When? Does mom know?" Rory was frantic

"Well, April graduated and she is going to be going to Yale, which by the way I find freaky. And so two weeks ago Luke called and told us he is moving back and asked us to stay quiet and as for Lorelai, I don't know"

"Wow." Rory sighed

"I am sorry. I couldn't tell you."

"It's okay Lane. I just need to call mom."

"Okay. Keep you updated?"

"Please. Bye lane" Rory hung up and looked down at her 3 month pregnant stomach. She had to call Lorelai.

Lorelai was sitting in silence. She felt so hurt. a knock came to her front door, she hoped it was him but also wished he would just go back to New Mexico.

She opened the door and felt a little disappointed, it was Lane.

"Hi Lane, come on in" she smiled

"Hey, have you talked to Rory"

"No, why" She asked

"Well, I guess I have to be the one to break the news." Lane sighed

"What news?"

"Luke's back"

"Oh, uh, yeah I saw his truck"

"Oh I am so sorry"

"It's fine Lane. I am fine" Lorelai smiled.

"Are you?" Lane asked

"Yes. I mean I am surprised he is back but I figured he would. April graduated huh?"

"Yes. oh and she is going to Yale on a biology scholarship"

"Wow, cool" Lorelai smiled genuinely

"So, I just wanted to tell you."

"Thank you Lane. So am I still babysitting tomorrow night?" she asked

"Yes, we will bring the boys by at 5" Lane gave Lorelai a hug and then left.

Luke walked the familiar way to Lorelai's when Babette came up behind him

"She doesn't live there anymore" the older women said

"What? No.. I uh" Luke stuttered

"Lane and Zach live there now. Lorelai moved into that white house right across from Sookie" she smiled

"Oh, okay. Thanks" He turned around and considered going to find her but he chickened out.

_May 12__th__ 2011 _

Lorelai had skillfully avoided the center of town the past day but now she stared into her empty fridge and knew she needed to go.

Luke walked down the road to the store, he hoped to see her but hadn't.

Taylor looked at the door when he saw Lorelai and then out the window to see Luke coming as well. "Here comes a show" Patty said next to him

Lorelai made her way through store as she turned onto aisle 5 she saw him. They were no more than 10 feet away. He walked towards her

"Hi" he said

Lorelai walked closer, she reached her hand up and slapped his face "Bye" she dropped her basket and left.

Luke rubbed his cheek; did Lorelai actually just slap him? He couldn't believe it. Everyone was looking

Lorelai rushed into the dragonfly's kitchen

"I hit him" she said

"What? Who?" Sookie asked

"Luke, I saw him in the store and I slapped him cross the face"

"WHAT!" Sookie was shocked

"I know, I just saw him and he said 'hi' and I felt so mad and so I stepped forward and slapped him"

"Wow"

"I know. If felt good though"

"Yeah"

"Yeah" Lorelai couldn't help but smile.

"Uh Lorelai, phone's for you" A women said

"Oh, okay" Lorelai walked into the reception area.

"Hello" she said into the phone

"Lorelai, it is your mother" Emily's voice came through

"Hi, mom, what up?" Lorelai was distracted

"I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner tomorrow night? It has been forever since we had dinner"

"Oh, sure mom, I would love to. Are Rory and Alex coming?"

"Yes, they are."

"Great! See you tomorrow night mom" Lorelai smiled. Although Friday Night Dinners had faded with time Lorelai and Emily stayed quiet close, Lorelai went to dinner whenever she could and Emily came for lunch at the dragonfly every month or so. Richard and Lorelai also stayed close, every first Tuesday they would have lunch together and catch up on life, he had quit the insurance business and was teaching a class at Yale still.

_May 13__th__ 2011 _

Rory looked over at her mom who seemed lost in thought.

"So Lorelai, are you seeing anyone?" Emily asked out of the blue

"What? No, just because he is back doesn't mean anything" Lorelai blurted

"What?" Emily asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Sorry mom, uh no I am not, and Luke is back in town"

The table was silent

"Oh, well I am sorry, that must be hard" Emily said sincerely, she had seen the pain in her daughters eyes after Luke left.

"Oh, it's fine" Lorelai smiled.

"So Richard, how are things at Yale" Alex asked, smiling at his mother in law

"Oh great" Richard took the hint and changed the subject

"April is going to Yale" Lorelai blurted again

"Who?" Richard asked

"Luke's daughter" Rory said looking at her mom who seemed to be on the verge of tears. Lorelai had always been a strong person but in the last 5 years the strength had gone. Lorelai was emotional, afraid, and hurting most of the time, she still enjoyed her movies and jokes but a certain spark had left her eyes the day Luke left. Her heart had closed and she was different.

The dinner was silent after that, Rory talked about the pregnancy cravings and deciding whether or not to find out the sex of the baby and Emily talked about the DAR.

As Lorelai left Emily grabbed her arm "Are you okay to drive Lorelai" she asked

"Mom, I only had one drink" Lorelai rebutted

"I mean emotionally" Emily asked

"Mom, I am fine"

"Okay. See you soon"

"Bye"

The drive home was shorter she felt, as she parked her car she looked over at Sookie's are smiled at seeing the family sitting together on the coach. She wanted to see him. As she walked to the diner she felt scared, happy, sad, angry and just confused. People were watching but she didn't care.

She looked into the diner, Luke was closing.

Luke heard the familiar ding "We are closed" he said but then looked up, there she was, she was beautiful.

"Hi" she said

"Lorelai, hi" he smiled

"Uh, I don't know why I came" she looked from side to side

"Want some coffee" he asked

"I don't really drink coffee anymore" she said

"Really? Oh" he looked at her hands and was relieved to not see a ring

"Yeah."

They stood looking down for a minute, Taylor, Patty, Kirk and other townies were in the soda shop watching.

"Lorelai, I am sorry" Luke suddenly said

"For what?" Tears welled in her eyes

"For everything, leaving, and coming back. I just, I am sorry"

"Me too, for everything, the ultimatum, Chris, slapping you" She looked up

"I left because It was too painful to stay, but these past 5 years hurt worse then I could've ever imagined."

Lorelai felt her heart beat faster "Why didn't you fight for us, you ran away" She began to cry

"I don't know. I was stupid, I was so stupid. I guess I was just mad at you"

"I screwed up Luke, I am sorry for that"

"I did too, I am sorry Lorelai"

"I spent the last five years trying to get over you" Lorelai said

"Same"

"I am not over you"

"Neither am I" Luke stepped forward

"No" Lorelai stepped back "Luke, you hurt me so much, so no, no" She turned and left the diner.

"Lorelai, wait" He ran after her

"What?"

"I love you"

"No, no, if you loved me you wouldn't have left! You would have stayed and fought for us!"

"I love you Lorelai, I love you so much"

"NO!" Lorelai broke free from him and ran to her house, locking the door and falling to the ground in tears.

**AN: Ohhh snap chapter two is a wrap! **


	3. I hate you, I love you, I miss you

**AN: Chapter three WEE HEE! Three chapters written in one day is pretty awesome! Idk how many chapters this will be but I LOVE THIS STORY.**

_May 20__th__ 2011_

Lorelai had skillfully avoided the town for a week. Luke hadn't been around when she made a small trip to the store and now she was walking home, the weather was turning warm. As she got closer to her front porch she saw him, sitting on the front step with a box in his hands.

"Hey" he smiled

"What do you want Luke?" She tried to get past him.

"I wanted to show you something." He said,, stepping in her way

"What" she looked at him, _he is so handsome _she thought.

"This is a box full of letters I wrote or started to write in the past 5 years to you. I never sent them because I figured you hated me but I want you to look at them." He handed her the box

"Why should I?" She asked

"Because, I am sorry Lorelai, and I love you. And I think you love me too."

She took the box from him and stormed inside, slamming the door in his face.

Sitting down at the kitchen table she opened the box, 100s of papers fell onto the table. She picked one up and read

_Lorelai, I am sorry_

She grabbed another

_Dear Lorelai, I know you hate me_

Another

_Lorelai, It has been 3 years and every day I think of you. I am sorry for leaving the way I did, I miss you and I hope you are well. I love you. _

Another

_Lorelai, _

Letter after letter, some long some short some with nothing but her name. She got up and went to her room, puling our a hat box she left the house.

Luke cleared a table when he saw her walking towards the diner

Storming in she handed him a hat box

"I hate you Luke Danes! I hate that you left me and I hate that you are back! I hate that you wrote me 100s of letters but never sent them but most of all I hate that I did the same!" She screamed into his face

The whole diner was watching.

"I hate that at Rory's wedding I sat alone, during the traditional first dance and couples dance everyone had someone, Sookie had Jackson, Lane had Zach, Paris had Doyle and even Chris had his girlfriend, I had no one! I sat all alone and thought of you! I hate that I couldn't drink coffee without thinking of you so I stopped drinking it! I hate that I slept in Rory's room for two years until I finally just moved out and gave my house to Lane and Zach. I hate that I cried every night for a year, and then every other night, now I am down to once a month. I hate that I tried to date other men and couldn't because I loved you! I hate that when Rory told me she was pregnant I had no one to share the news with! I hate that I am 42 and have no one! I HATE YOU LUKE DANES! And I hate that… I hate that most of all I love you, and I always will" Lorelai sobbed

"Come on" Luke grabbed her and took her upstairs.

"I love you Luke" she said as he sat her down on the couch

"I love you too Lorelai"

"I, I wish it was that easy though. I wish I could forget the pain, but you, you being right here hurts"

"I know, I am so sorry"

"I forgive you. I really do."

"I forgive you to, the whole Christopher thing. I shouldn't have let you walk away that night"

"I should have stayed and talked. I should have talked to you sooner"

"I am so sorry"

"So am I" Lorelai realized they were holding hands

"So, we are both sorry, we forgive each other and we love each other" Luke said

"Yes, and we miss each other"

"Lorelai, I know a lot has happened but, I want to try to work this out."

"I don't know Luke. I mean I want to but I am scared, after everything that has happened"

"I know. I am scared too."

"I want our middle Luke" Lorelai smiled

"So do I" he looked into her eyes, taking his hand up to her cheek he wiped the tears and then pulled her face towards his.

"I love you" she leaned in and kissed him. She felt her heart jump as their lips meant, it was a long passionate kiss and neither of them wanted to break it.

As they broke they both smiled.

"We should take this slow Luke, get to know each other again" Lorelai said

"I agree. Can I see you tomorrow night? We could go to a movie and to dinner" Luke asked

"I would love that" she leaned in and kissed him again.


	4. All Is Right Again

**AN: Chapter 4. So apparently my use of ~ doesn't work. Sorry if it is hard to read the previous chapters! **

_May 27__th__ 2011 _

A week had gone by since Lorelai and Luke started dating again. Every night they would meet and talk. They went through everything that had happened in the relationship that caused it to go wrong. It hurt to talk about the past but they did it. Lorelai felt herself smile as she walked to Luke's, sure she smiled at Rory's jokes or a movie but she was smiling with love, she was happy.

"Hey" She said as she walked in, Luke was closing early so they could hang out.

"Hi" he kissed her. They both missed kissing each other.

She smiled as he locked the door and took her hand.

"I am so glad you came back" she said as she kissed his cheek

"I love you so much Lorelai" He kissed her back

Rory sat with her husband and watched a movie.

"So your mom and Luke are back together? You happy?" He asked

"Yea, mom loves him and he loves her. I think they will be good. I am so happy for her." She smiled

"I am too, your mom deserves happiness"

"She really does"

The town was a buzz. The inn and diner owner back together again! Everyone was happy about it. Lorelai Gilmore was back, her smile, her laugh, the way she met each day with a dash of humor, it was back. Stars Hollow seemed different, happier than it had been in 5 years. Even Taylor smiled when he saw the two walking hand in hand.

_June 3__rd__ 2011_

Lorelai rolled over to see Luke smiling at her. She missed waking up next to him.

"Morning" she said. He kissed her.

They got up and ready for the day, Luke knew what day it was and decided to be bold. As he left he wrote a note and stuck it to her jeep's window.

Lorelai smiled as she walked to her car and saw a note;

_Gazebo 6:00 be there _

It read.

Lorelai walked to the gazebo, unsure of what she would find. There, standing in it was Luke in a suit. She walked up and smiled

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he smiled

"So, what's all this?" she asked

Luke knelt down on one knee

"Lorelai, I know we have only been back together for two weeks, and I know two weeks can't make up for 5 years but I love you. I love you more then anything and Lorelai, I want our middle. So, Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" Luke pulled out a purple velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring inside.

Lorelai began to cry "Oh my god! Yes, yes Luke I will marry you" Luke put the ring out and stood up, around the town people clapped, from the side Lorelai spotted April, Rory, Alex, Emily and Richard who were all clapping.

"I love you Lorelai" He kissed her

"I love you Luke" She kissed him.

_June 3__rd__ 2012_

Lorelai sat next to her husband and grabbed his hand. They watched as their grandchild giggled in Rory's arms. Alex handed the couple some soda's and sat next to his wife and child. Sookie and Jackson smiled as their three kids played with Lane and Zach's twins. A very pregnant Lane looked over to her best friend and smiled. Liz and TJ laughed as their daughter tried to get Martha to give her a piggy back ride. Rory looked at her mom, Lorelai kissed Luke making Rory smile and turn to her step sister, April was talking to Richard about something and noticed Rory looking at their happy parents. April looked around at the room, it was full of people who loved each other, and she was happy to be around them. Emily looked at Lorelai and felt a sense of joy that her daughter was so happy now. Stars Hollow was right again, everything was as it should be.

**THE END! HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY! THANK YOU FOR READING IT! **


End file.
